


Elevator Conversation II

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: How will Tony react?





	Elevator Conversation II

Tony didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. His heart beat so fast and hard against his chest. Gibbs still loved him! But Gibbs also had hurt him so much few times.

“And I know you still love me too, Tony.”

His eyes widened and he shook his head. “No ...”

“Are you sure, DiNozzo?”

“Yes, of course! I don't ...” Fuck! Fuck, he couldn't say it. “I'm sure.”

Gibbs stopped the elevator.

“Gibbs! I wanna go home now, I'm really really really tired.”

“Are you sure, DiNozzo?” Gibbs questioned again. 

“Yes, I'm sure!”

“Say it.”

“What?”

“Say that you don't love me.”

“Gibbs, I ...” 

“Say it. Please.”

“I ... I can't!”

“Tony ...” Gibbs came a little closer.

“Fuck, yes! Yes, I still love you!”


End file.
